A Rose By Any Other Name
by Icy Seabastial
Summary: Jackson's had enough. The bullying was beginning to take it's toll as dark thoughts filled his head. But after one particularly nasty incident involving Manny, Jackson is rescued by an unlikely savior. Will this savior be able to mend Jackson's heart and show him what it's like to be loved? secondary genres: angst and slight drama. Warnings found inside in first author's note.
1. Rainy day

**Hey y'all! Welcome to A Rose By Any Other Name! Yep. I'm starting a new story. This time it's for Monster High! I love Monster High and just recently got back into watching the movies! Personally I don't like the reboot. It just seems to have lost the message that the original had. Another reason is that they got rid of my favorite character, Jackson Jekyll. In my opinion, Jackson really needs more love and I wish they had done more with him in Gen 1. The same can be said for the character of Valentine, who seems to have just vanished after "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Anyways, enough rambling, hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Warnings: abuse, attempted suicide, mentioned self-harm, future yaoi and some smut in future chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Rain poured down outside, drenching the gothic-style school. Inside, students from all monster species were enjoying their free time between classes. One student in particular was enjoying the peace of the library, managing to keep any dark thoughts from earlier in the day from his mind. He was curled up in a more secluded corner of said library, sitting on one of the beanbags that was strewn about and reading one of the books, a romance novel surprisingly.

Unlike many of the other students, this one looked relatively "normal" in human terms. His skin was pale, though not to the point of being confused for a vampire. He wore a bright yellow dress shirt under a black and white plaid sweater vest that had some green on it, a pair of gray jeans with blue and green sneakers, a pair of glasses with black frames, and surprisingly he had a silver piercing on his left eyebrow. As he read the novel he brushed some of his blonde-fringed black hair out of his amethyst blue eyes, hoping to see the pages better.

He sighed when the bell rang, signaling the end of free time and the transition to the last class of the day. "Great... and I was just about to find out if Serena confessed to Cal about her feelings..." he said, closing the book as he got up and grabbed his bag. "Good thing I checked this out earlier today... I'll be able to find out what happens at home..." he said, putting the book in his bag and leaving the library to head to his locker. _Good thing_ _Ancient History_ _is my last class of the day..._ he thought, grabbing the necessary books from his locker and hurrying to class.

"Hi Jackson!" said a voice when he walked in. Looking over he saw a girl with mint green skin, black and white hair, and mismatched eyes in a school-girl style outfit waving to him. Jackson smiled. "Hey Frankie!" he said as he walked up the stairs to his seat, waving to the fashionable werewolf beside Frankie. "Hey Clawdeen!" The werewolf waved back, then turned to Frankie when Jackson sat down. "I still can't believe he's taking being friendzoned so well..." she said, her ears twitching.

Frankie shrugged. "He was bummed at first, but with the whole Holt thing he completely understood... he was actually happy when I started dating Neighthan... besides, I know there's somebody out there for Jackson... he just, hasn't found them yet..." she said, turning her attention to their teacher, Mr. Rotter, as class started. "Alright class, who can tell me when the great war between werewolves and vampires started?" He looked around the room as a few hands went up. "Yes, Mr. Jekyll?" "It started back in 504 A.D. ***** sir... it started over a territory in Transylvania..." said Jackson as he put his hand down. "Very good Mr. Jekyll... I'm impressed, and that does not happen very often..." said Mr. Rotter, turning around to write on the chalkboard.

"*cough* Nerd *cough*" said a voice that belonged to a male minotaur with blonde hair wearing a red shirt and jeans. Several others snickered while Frankie, Clawdeen, and a couple of others glared at him, Jackson shrinking in his chair. _Of course Manny's in here..._ thought Jackson, silently sighing as the class dragged on. He looked out the window, watching the heavy rain outside. Soon the bell rang to signal the end of class and he hurried to his locker.

"Hey Jackson!" yelled a voice. He turned and smiled slightly when he saw Frankie and Clawdeen walking over, the two being joined by a female vampire in a pink and white outfit with pale pinkish skin, lilac eyes, pink and black hair, and a heart-shaped birthmark under her left eye. "Hey ghouls..." he said, waving slightly. "Don't let Manny's words get to you... He's just jealous that you're smarter than he is..." said Clawdeen, placing a paw on Jackson's shoulder.

"I know what might cheer you up! Cleo is having a party over the weekend and we were wondering if you wanted to join us," said the vampire, smiling. Jackson's smile faltered slightly. There was only one reason he was ever invited to parties: because the person hosting the party wanted Holt to DJ. "I... Sorry Draculaura, but I can't..." he said, sighing. "Furreal? Why not?" asked Clawdeen, a look of concern on her face. "I just... I'm not in the mood... tell Cleo it was a nice offer, but I'm not going..." Jackson said, closing his locker and walking towards the school's front entrance, leaving behind three shocked and concerned ghouls.

Jackson put on the jacket he had brought with him and put up the hood, making a run for it in the heavy rain towards the bus stop. His mom couldn't pick him up today, but had thankfully given him enough money for the bus ride home. However, he wasn't even halfway to the small shelter over the bench when a strong hand grabbed his arm harshly. "Where do you think you're going, normie?" asked Manny, a couple of other guys with him. "I-I'm going to miss my bus!" said Jackson, seeing the bus pull up to the stop. "You can always catch the next one... right now, the guys and I want to have a little talk with you..." said the minotaur, hoisting Jackson up and carrying him back towards the school. Jackson struggled and tried to escape, but he knew it was hopeless. _Please just let this be quick and painless..._

 **Phew, that took quite a while to write! I hope I did the characters justice so far! And this first chapter was getting a bit long so I left it on a nice little cliffhanger for you guys :3. Hope you guys enjoyed it so far!**

 *** 504 A.D.- I tried looking up any significant events in the past of the Monster High universe, but I couldn't find anything so any dates you see like this are completely made up by me.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	2. Decision

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to A Rose By Any Other Name! I know it's super soon for another chapter, but it's my day off from work so I can write another one :3. Just a warning, this chapter will get a bit dark. Not too much, and I really hate doing it to the precious smol bean that is Jackson, but the story is rated M for a reason. Still, I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

He was wrong. Very, very wrong. Jackson was laying on the ground, curled up and hugging his backpack tightly as Manny and the other two guys practically tortured him. They kicked him, hit him, and even beat him with bats from the spaceball field. He dared try not make a sound, though the occasional whimper and cry of pain exited from the half-normie while Manny and the others laughed.

"You should've left a long time ago normie!" said one of the other two guys, a vampire with red eyes. The other guy, a werecat, laughed and kicked Jackson again. Soon they and Manny left, leaving a battered and bruised Jackson behind. Jackson didn't move; he was in too much pain. Slowly he let out a sob, quietly crying with part of it from the physical pain while the other part was from the emotional pain. _They're right... m-maybe it would be best if I left Monster High..._ he thought, whimpering.

What happened next was a blur. There were lights and voices, along with someone calling his name and asking him questions that he found he couldn't answer from the pain. Suddenly everything went black and the next thing he knew he was waking up in what looked like a hospital room. "Jackie!? Jackie, sweetie, can you hear me!?" said a female voice, panicked and full of concern. Jackson looked over, move his head slightly to get a better look.

"M-Mom?" he asked, his voice hoarse. The woman breathed a sigh of relief, her black hair pulled back in a messy bun and her light blue eyes full of concern. "Oh sweetheart... I should've picked you up..." she said, gently brushing Jackson's bangs from his face. "Mom..." said Jackson quietly. Mrs. Jekyll smiled softly. "Save your strength... you'll need it to recover... be glad it's a three day weekend..." she said, kissing his head.

Soon Jackson was released from the hospital and taken home by his mother. Mrs. Jekyll helped Jackson into the unassuming small pale lilac house and to his room to rest. Jackson sat on the bed and sighed when she left, looking at the bruises and bandages that covered his body. He had pushed back the dark thoughts for the past few hours, but now they came flooding back to the forefront of his mind.

He slowly removed the bandages on his arms, revealing rows of small scars along the undersides of his forearms. If anyone else had seen them they would've thought they had been from the attack, but Jackson knew better. He had had the scars long before the attack; after all, he had been the one to put them there. He first started the cutting after Manny had embarrassed him in Physical Deaducation by tripping him. He had done it every time he had been bullied by the minotaur, always hiding it from his friends at the same time.

The thought crossed his mind to do it now, but he sighed in defeat when he remembered that Holt had hidden the razor and his pocket knife after finding out what Jackson was doing. He may not act like it sometimes, but the blue teen cared about his other half and refused to allow the half-normie to harm himself any further. Jackson slowly laid down on his bed, wincing as he did. He felt it was going to be a long three day weekend.

The next two days had soon passed by, which meant it was Monday and the last day of the three day weekend. Jackson was sitting in his room, reading the novel he had checked out from the library. It had been the one thing to help push the dark thoughts from his mind, but he knew it wouldn't last forever. Slowly he closed the book as he finished reading the last page, sighing as they returned. "Why can't I have something like Serena has with Cal?" he quietly asked himself, looking at the cover of the novel which pictured a female vampire with a male werwolf.

He looked over at his phone as it buzzed and picked it up, looking at it. It was another message from Frankie, asking how he was. He looked at it, then simply put his phone back on his bedside table. He had gotten numerous messages from the others, but he felt he didn't have the will to answer them. He sat there for a bit, then slowly put the book down as a very dark thought entered his mind. He would normally never consider such a thing, but he was tired of being bullied and could only take so much of the abuse. He decided his heart had been broken for the last time.

He slowly grabbed his phone and turned on the camera, hitting record. "Hey, it's me..." he said, talking like when he left the usual video message for Holt. "As you probably know, I got attacked pretty badly... I... I'm done being a punching bag... I can't take it anymore..." Tears pricked his eyes and began falling.  
"Frankie, ghouls, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do... Deuce, tell the guys I won't be able to play casketball during free time anymore... Mom, I love you and I'm sorry... Holt, if you somehow survive, you're free to have this body... tomorrow, when the bell tolls, I won't be around anymore..."

 **Alright, that's done. I feel so bad for making Jackie cry! I hate it!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out...**


	3. Saved?

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to A Rose By Any Other Name! Yep, another super soon chapter :3. Hey, when you have two days off close to each other, why not do something with them? Anyways, in this chapter I will be introducing a new character to the story. Of course, you guys might already be able to tell who it is ;3. But I figured this chapter was the best place to bring him into the story, so have fun with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Jackson slowly walked into the school, keeping his head down and his hood up. It was raining again, so he was somewhat soaked by the heavy downpour. He didn't mind though. In his mind, it didn't really make a difference what the weather was, seeing as he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore if his plan went without a hitch.

He slowly made his way to his locker and opened it, gathering his books as if everything was fine. He looked up when he heard someone approaching. "Jackson, there you are!" said Frankie, smiling. Jackson forced a smile onto his face despite knowing that his plan would not allow him to see her anymore. "I texted you over the weekend, but you never respond to me or the ghouls..." Frankie said, frowning.

Jackson rubbed the back of his head. "S-Sorry Frankie... I-I had been hurt pretty bad, s-s-so Mom made me rest over the weekend... which sadly meant no icoffin..." he lied, shrugging slightly and hoping she wouldn't be able to see through him. To his relief, the ghoul took the bait. "Oh, that makes so much sense! Of course you should've been resting... next time the ghouls and I will make sure not to panic so much and spam your icoffin..." she said, giggling.

Jackson nodded, though in his mind he told himself there wouldn't be a next time. After talking for a bit they went their separate ways to class, Jackson to Dead Languages and Frankie to Home Ick. Jackson carefully made his way into the classroom and to his seat, avoiding looking at Manny. The minotaur watched him, a smug look on his face. Jackson ignored him and sat down, going over his plan in his mind.

As the classroom filled up Jackson scratched at his bandaged right arm. After he had made the video note he had gone and, seeing as the razor and pocket knife were hidden, used his own nails to add to his collection of scars on his arms. It had hurt terribly, seeing as his nails were a bit dull despite being a bit longer than the average male's, but he had managed to get a couple of cuts on each arm before cleaning and bandaging them.

Jackson was snapped out of his thoughts when Mr. Rotter walked in and began to teach the lesson of the day. The half-normie tried his best to pretend to pay attention, but the lesson was falling on deaf ears as other thoughts occupied his mind. He wondered if anyone besides his mother would miss him, or if they would simply move on. He figured it would be the latter, since it seemed they cared about Holt more than Jackson himself.

He sighed as the lesson ended and he proceeded to his next class almost on autopilot, wanting to seem as if nothing was out of the ordinary. After a couple more classes it was lunch time, so he headed to his locker to put some books away. "I'm surprised you're still here normie..." said a voice behind him, and he didn't need to turn around to know who it belonged to. "Leave me alone Manny..." he said absently to the minotaur, his voice quiet and slightly monotone.

"Why?" asked Manny, raising an eyebrow. He may not have been as smart as some of the other students, but Manny had definitely noticed something off about the teen in front of him for the last couple of classes. Jackson didn't answer, but merely put most of his books and his Icoffin into his locker, closing the door and walking away. "Hey! Get back here!" shouted Manny, but the other teen simply continued walking.

Jackson grabbed only a couple of things to eat, sitting at a table by himself. Normally he would've sat with Frankie and them, but he didn't want to begin second guessing himself in his decision. Looking over at them he saw the group laughing and joking around. The tiniest of smiles came to his face. _I hope they continue to have fun when I'm gone..._ he thought, slowly eating.

He suddenly felt he was being watched and looked around, but it seemed nobody was paying attention to him so he went back to eating. What he failed to see was a figure sitting at a corner table watching him through a pair of what looked like sunglasses, three other figures floating beside him. "Whatcha thinkin' bossman?'" asked one of the figures, turning to the main figure.

The main figure hummed, a frown on his face. "The boy's heart is so broken... so empty..." he said, his voice having a southern drawl to it. His hands clenched into fists as he looked in the direction of Manny and the boys who had hurt Jackson, the sclera of his eyes turning black while the irises turned blood red behind the lenses of his sunglasses. "Those boys had no right to do what they did... we follow the boy and make sure he's safe..." The other three figures nodded in agreement.

Soon it was back to taking classes, and before Jackson knew it the final bell had rung to signal the end of school. He opened his locker and tossed his books in, but didn't take anything out. Instead, he closed it and began walking. "Jackson? The exit is the other way..." said Clawd, noticing the shorter male's odd behavior. "I know... I have something I have to do..." Jackson automatically replied, not missing the concerned looks on the faces of his friends. He quickly made his way to a door and opened it, climbing the stairs to the schools belfry.

Once in the belfry he walked over to a railing, which had been put in after Hoodude had accidentally tripped and fell over the edge. The living voodoo doll had of course survived, but the school felt it would be safer to have the railing. Jackson breathed deeply, allowing the rain to hit his face as he stood there. He looked down, seeing the other students below him heading home. He hoped none of them would look up and see what he was about to do.

Slowly and carefully, he climbed over the railing so he was on the other side, holding on as the wind whipped around him. He closed his eyes and thought of all the good times he had had, wanting them to be his last thoughts before he jumped. Tears slowly fell down his face, mixing with the rain as he took a shaky breath. _I'm sorry everyone... I hope you remember me..._

Suddenly, the trapdoor to the belfry burst open and Jackson heard someone rush through it. "What the hell do you think you're doin'!?" shouted a voice. Jackson spun around to face the newcomer, though perhaps he did so a little too fast for the rain slicked ledge. His foot slipped and then everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. He tried to keep hold of the railing, but lost his grip due to the rain and ended up bashing his head against said railing, falling straight down. The last thing he saw was a figure jumping after him, reaching for him. Then his world went black.

Jackson groaned, his eyes fluttering open. He found himself covered in several blankets in a large fancy red and black four-poster canopy bed. He unconsciously snuggled deeper into the blankets and closed his eyes again, only for them to fly back open and he shot into a sitting position, which he immediately regretted when a massive headache hit him while doing so. However, for him, the headache was the least of his worries.

 _H-How am I alive? A-And where am I?_ He asked himself, looking around as the room he was in was definitely NOT his own room. He took note of the bed, then of the matching black finished wooden furniture and red accents such as the pillows on the bed and window seat. The walls were painted red and had portraits on them. By and large the room was quite fancy and had a strange Victorian feel to it.

Suddenly he heard the door to the room open. "Well now, glad to see you're awake darlin'... I was afraid that nasty bump to the head knocked you out for good..." came a smooth voice with a southern drawl. Jackson slowly turned to look at the figure, his amethyst blue eyes locking with a pair of rose pink eyes outlined in eyeliner.

"Forgive me, where are my manners?" said the figure, who Jackson took note of being a vampire upon noticing his fangs. "Allow me to properly introduce myself..." the vampire bowed, flashing a smile that would make any ghoul swoon. "The name's Valentine, and allow me to welcome you into my humble home..."

 **And everyone's favorite emotional vampire has appeared! XD Come on, y'all knew this was coming. Anywho, hope you liked it!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	4. True Friends?

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to A Rose By Any Other Name! Welp, last chapter I introduced Valentine to the story. Things are sure to get interesting from here, and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing bu the story idea!**

 _Valentine? I know that name..._ thought Jackson, watching as the vampire pulled a food cart with some stuff on it into the room. Jackson had heard of the vampire. According to his friends, Valentine had tried to steal and break Draculaura's heart to fuel his powers, but after an incident at Draculaura's Sweet 1600 birthday party had been trying to redeem himself. One thing he had also heard from other ghouls at school was how handsome the emotional vampire was, and that certainly wasn't a lie from what Jackson was seeing in front of him.

Jackson definitely had to admit that the vampire was good-looking. Valentine had pale pink tinted skin that was practically flawless, contrasting nicely with his shaggy yet at the same time well-kept brown black hair with red streaks. Then there was his eyes, a soft rose pink outlined with a bit of eyeliner, that made them pop nicely. He was wearing an outfit that was a mixture of Victorian and modern, which suited him greatly.

Jackson snapped out of his observation when Valentine sat on the bed, pulling over the cart which the half-normie noted had a bowl of water with a rag and a roll of bandages on it. Jackson then realized for the first time since waking up that his head was bandaged, most likely from when he had hit it on the belfry railing. "Hold still..." Valentine said, slowly and gently removing the bandages.

Jackson sat still, allowing the vampire to fully remove the bandages. He felt Valentine gently brush some hair aside, revealing a bad cut Jackson had received from the railing. The vampire gently cleaned the cut using the rag and bowl of water, then gently rebandaged it. "T-Thank you..." Jackson said quietly, rubbing the bandages.

"It's my pleasure darlin'... now, tell me: Why did you think jumping would help your situation?" Valentine asked, frowning. Jackson looked away, ashamed. "I... was tired of being the punching bag... of being the freak nobody liked..." he said quietly, not making eye contact. Valentine gently made Jackson look at him again.

"That ain't no reason to end your life... There are others out there who do care about you, you just gotta find them..." he said, shaking his head. "I took the liberty of contacting your mother to let her know where you were... I know you wouldn't want that, but she deserved to know..." Jackson nodded. Honestly, he wasn't actually mad at Valentine. He knew the vampire meant well, and he knew the vampire was right.

"By the way sugah, I never got your name..." said Valentine, changing the subject. "Oh, uh... I-It's Jackson..." Jackson said quietly, blushing slightly at the little nickname. Valentine smiled. "Well Jackson, you won't have to worry anymore... I'll see to it that those bullies are taken care of and that you're protected from any more harm..." he said, causing Jackson to look at him better. To his surprise he could tell Valentine was being sincere.

"A-Alright... T-Thank you..." he said, feeling something in his chest he hadn't felt for quite some time. "Anythin' for you darlin'... by the way, has anybloody told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Valentine asked before leaving to take the medical supplies to another room, leaving Jackson with a deep blush on his face. _H-He thinks my eyes are beautiful?_ Jackson thought to himself, unconsciously brushing his bangs from his eyes. Maybe the vampire really had changed for the better.

The next day Valentine met with Jackson's mother, the two talking and agreeing it would be great for Valentine to take Jackson to and from school to make sure he got home safely. The school had also been informed and it had resulted in the expulsion of Manny and the other two boys, much to the surprise of the other students as they had had no idea of the incident.

Jackson was currently at his locker, grabbing some books. He had been lucky with his homework from the previous day, as it turned out Valentine had the same classes as him but had sat on the other side of the room, explaining why Jackson hadn't noticed him in class. "Jackson!" Frankie said, running over with the ghouls. "Is it true!? Did you try to kill yourself!?" Cleo demanded, giving him one of her "Tell me this minute!" looks.

Jackson shrunk back a bit and nodded. "Jackson, you could've told us what was goin' on!" said Clawdeen, crossing her arms as her ears lowered slightly. "Yeah! We're your friends! Why didn't you tell us!?" asked Draculaura, frowning. "I'm sorry ghouls, I..." Jackson's grip on his books tightened, and suddenly he found himself telling them the truth. "Because you don't actually care about me! You only care about Holt! If I told you, you would've tried to stop me so you could save HIM! If you were true friends, then how come you never do anything with me unless you want Holt for something!?" he said, watching the shocked looks on their faces.

"Jackson, we do care about you!" said Frankie, shocked at the half-normie's statements. "Don't lie to me Frankie Stein! It's Holt you care about, not me!" said Jackson, tears pricking his eyes. "Whoa now, what's goin' on here?" asked Valentine, walking up. "YOU!" said Clawdeen, crossing her arms. "Don't think that just because you're tryin' to redeem yourself that we forgive you for what you tried to do!" she said, growling at the vampire. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" said Jackson, pushing Clawdeen back a bit. "He's a jerk Jackson! Don't you know what he tried to do to Draculaura!?" she said. "He saved my life! If he really were a jerk he would've let me die!" Jackson shot back, the tears threatening to fall.

Valentine gently pulled Jackson back. "Calm down darlin'..." he said softly. "We should just go to class..." said Jackson, beginning to walk away. "Wait, Jackson! M-Maybe we can do something after school?" Frankie asked frantically, hoping he would say yes. "No. I'm done being used... Besides, I start therapy today after school..." he said, frowning. "M-Maybe we could take you?" she suggested, shrugging. "No need... Valentine's taking me... after all, he's my ride to and from school and he's been more of a friend the past couple of days than you have been the last few months..." said Jackson, walking off with Valentine.

"You sure you want to do this? They've been your friends since you got here..." asked Valentine, raising an eyebrow. Jackson nodded. "Probably at the beginning they were good friends, but after finding out me and Holt were the same person they only cared about him..." said Jackson, frowning. "Holt?" asked the vampire, clearly confused. "I'll introduce you later..." said Jackson. Valentine nodded, thankfully not pushing the subject like many monsters normally do. As they sat down in class Jackson pulled out his phone and opened his contacts, looking through them until he came to Frankie's.

He stared at it for a moment, then did something that would shock many of the students if they heard about it: he deleted her number. He then proceeded to do the same to Clawdeen, Draculaura, and Cleo. As he did he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. _It's time to figure out who my true friends are, and those who don't pass the test will no longer be allowed to have the title..._ he thought, smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time. He then had Valentine swap numbers with him, that way they could stay in touch when they weren't at school. In Jackson's mind, things were looking up for him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 ***gasps* HE DELETED THEIR NUMBERS! He must be very serious about this situation. I wonder what will happen next...**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	5. Meet Holt

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to A Rose By Any Other Name! Jackson's trying to find out who his true friends are. Will some old friends stay by his side, or will he have to get all new friends? Time to find out in this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Jackson sighed as he and Valentine sat down for lunch. Jackson refused to sit with Frankie and them, no longer considering them friends. He picked at his food, wondering if he really did have any real friends at the school besides Valentine. He was surprised then when three other trays joined them at their table. Looking from the trays to their owners, Jackson saw three familiar faces.

"Lagoona? Gil? Deuce?" he asked, unable to keep the smile from his face. "Hope you don't mind us joining you mate..." said Lagoona as they sat down. "Frankie told us what happened, and to be honest, I'm on your side..." she explained, smiling. "Yeah, if Valentine really was the same as before, he definitely wouldn't have risked his own life for a normie... uh, no offense..." Gil said, smiling sheepishly. "None taken" said Jackson.

Valentine looked at Deuce: "And you?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Dude, Cleo may be my girlfriend, but I know sincerity when I see it..." Deuce said, grinning. "You're alright in my book..." he said, lightly punching the vampire's arm. Valentine smiled, feeling accepted by the group. "Anyone willing to risk his life for a friend is a mate to me!" said Lagoona, Gil agreeing.

Jackson smiled, though it disappeared when Clawd walked by and gave Valentine a dirty look. Jack immediately out of some sort of instinct threw a piece of food at Clawd, glaring at him. The wolf growled when he was hit and stormed off to where Frankie and them were. Well, that was another one off Jackson's contact list. He sighed when he saw them all glance over and begin talking, most likely gossiping about him and Valentine.

However, to his surprise, out of the corner of his eye he and his group saw Ghoulia stand and leave that table with a look of anger on her face. She then walked over and sat with Jackson's group, moaning and gently patting Jackson's hand. The half-normie smiled at the zombie. "Thanks Ghoulia... I appreciate it..." he said, taking a mental note to keep her on his contact list as well.

Throughout the Day Jackson began to see who were his true friends and who wasn't. During Biteology Jinafire, Venus, and Rochelle started questioning his thought process about having Valentine as a friend. Before he could react however, the three were quickly silenced by Abbey, who put them in their place and stood by Jackson's decision. Others who joined his cause were Operetta, Robecca, Hoodude, and Spectra, coming to his aid when he was being harrassed by Toralei and Gory. Gigi also stood up for him, taking a stand against Howleen's aggressive behavior towards him during Drama.

The biggest surprise came during P.D., when they were doing laps. He was quickly tripped by Romulus, who smirked. "Aw, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there... maybe if you hadn't been hanging with that vampire I-" "THAT IS ENOUGH!" shouted Heath, stomping over. "Back off of my cousin you overgrown fleabag! It's because of shit like what you're doing that he almost killed himself in the first place!" he said, instantly catching ablaze. Jackson was shocked. Not only was it his first time hearing his cousin swearing, but Heath was actually defending him.

"Whoa dude, chill... I was just-" started Romulus, but Heath shushed him. "Just shut the hell up and stay away from Jackson!" he said, helping Jackson up and to the bleachers to check him over. "You ok?" he asked, his flames going out as he calmed. Jackson nodded. "Y-Yeah... thanks..." he said, smiling at Heath. The fire elemental shrugged. "What are cousins for?" he asked, grinning.

By the end of the day Jackson had a contact list in his phone of all his true friends, the ones he KNEW he could count on. He felt as if he was walking on air, feeling all the weight and negativity leave him for good. He was glad to have such supportive friends, practically skipping to the car in his joy.

"My, you're in quite the good mood..." said Valentine from beside him, chuckling. "Knowing who your true friends are will do that..." said Jackson, grinning. He laughed slightly when the vampire opened his door for him and climbed in, thanking Valentine as he got in the drivers seat. Jackson sighed contently, thinking things were looking up even more than before. That is, until Valentine turned on the radio.

Jackson's eyes widened. "WAIT-!" It was too late, almost instantly the music flooded his hearing and in a burst of flames Holt now replaced the normally shy half-normie. The vampire's eyes widened in shock. "Jackson!?" he asked, stunned. Holt looked at him and instantly backed into the door, a look of fear on his face. "Y-yo man, I-I can explain! I-I'm not Jackson-" Holt saw that they had reached the house and tried to get out, only to groan in frustration when Valentine locks the doors.

"You're not leavin' until you explain..." he said. His voice held no malice, but instead it held concern and confusion. Holt sighed and slowly turned back to him. "My name is Holt Hyde... I'm kinda Jackson's other half of his soul... I only come out when rockin' music is playin', especially if it has a 4/4 time signature and played in excess of 90 decibels..." Holt explained, hunching away slightly as he nervously watched Valentine. "Jackson was scared about you knowin' about me because a lot of our fellow students only want to hang with me because I'm considered more monster and I'm a wicked DJ..." To his surprise, the vampire's expression was one of understanding.

"I see... must be hard, sharin' a body like that..." he said, Holt nodding in response. He perked up slightly when he heard the car doors unlock. "Just note that I would never hurt you or Jackson... I will protect you two..." Valentine took Holt's hand and kissed the back of it, keeping his eyes on Holt's face and smiling slightly at the bright red blush that appeared, contrasting with Holt's blue skin. "Until tomorrow..." Holt nodded numbly and thanks the vampire for the ride, getting out and watching him drive off. _What is wrong with us Jackson?_ Holt asked himself, feeling a flutter in his chest.

Unbeknownst to him, Valentine had also felt a flutter, only this one was much stronger. As he got home he hurried to his room and shut the door, looking at himself in one of the mirrors as he tried to calm the unbeating heart in his chest. _They're the one... My instincts have been calling me to them..._ He thought, growling as he hands slightly clenched, gripping the table in front of the mirror and digging his nails into the wood. _My mate..._

 **Dun Dun Duuuuuuuunnnnn! Things just got interesting! Also, I changed the warnings in the first chapter, so be sure to read them!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	6. The First Gift

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to A Rose By Any Other Name! Last chapter we found out something VERY interesting about Valentine. Things are sure to get very interesting from here, aren't they? *giggles* Well, I think it's time to put my little plan into motion~. I hope y'all enjoy what I've got in store for the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

"You wanna do what now?" asked Heath as he closed his locker, looking at Valentine with a raised eyebrow. "I wish to court your cousin... my vampire instincts have been telling me that he is my mate... I cannot ignore them..." said Valentine, looking away slightly. Normally a vampire would ask the parents of their intended mate permission to court them, but since Jackson's mother was now out of town for a meeting and his father was never around Valentine decided to next best person to ask was Jackson's cousin.

Heath rubbed the back of his head. "Well... I don't know much about vampire culture, but if your instinct is really telling you that he's your mate then who am I to argue?" he said, shrugging. "You'd have to ask Aunt Jessie when she gets back as well, but knowing her she'll have no issues with it..." suddenly he grabbed the collar of the vampire's shirt and yanked him down, glaring at him. "But if you hurt him so help me I'll burn you to a crisp..." Valentine nodded. "Noted... there's just one issue with courting him..." he said, frowning.

"Oh? Like what?" asked Heath as he released the vampire. "I... don't know any of his likes..." Valentine said sheepishly, looking away. It was tradition that a vampire give the one he's courting things they like as a way to show them that they care. "Is that all? Dude, you're looking at the one monster in school who knows Jackson and Holt like the back of his hand! If anyone knows what those two like and don't like, it's yours truly!" Heath said, grinning. Valentine smiled. "Thank you... tell me... do you know what kind of flowers each of them likes?"

Jackson, meanwhile, was talking to Abbey and Robecca at his locker, completely unaware of the conversation between his cousin and Valentine. "Oh, I'm so excited for Valentine's Day! It's only a few weeks away!" said Robecca, grinning. "I just not excited for dance..." said Abbey, crossing her arms. "Know Cleo and others will try to keep Valentine from going..." Jackson sighed as he closed his locker. "We don't even need to go to the dance... We can have our own party at my place!" he said, grinning. "And I know Holt would be more happy DJing that than some fancy party Cleo's hosting!" he added, making the ghouls smile as well.

"Is true! Holt will be much more happy!" said Abbey as the three began heading to class. Jackson waved as they went their separate ways, then turned and almost ran into someone. "Oh! Sorry!" he quickly said, looking up to find a male minotaur with black hair, dark gray fur/skin, and green eyes. "Nah, you didn't do anything wrong... hey, you ok?" the minotaur asked, looking at Jackson worriedly. Jackson shook his head when he realized he had been staring in shock. "S-Sorry... y-you just look like... like Manny..." he said quietly, tightening his grip on his books.

"My cousin? The way you talk about him makes it seem like he hurt you real bad..." said the minotaur, being much kinder and gentler than Manny ever was. "I heard he got expelled... Name's Marcus... Here..." he said, taking Jackson's phone and putting in his number. "You ever have any problems with him outside of school just give me a call... I'll straighten him out..." Marcus said, waving as he walked away. Jackson looked at the number, then smiled. Marcus had probably not been at the school very long and already Jackson saw him as a friend. The half-normie immediately remembered he had to get to class and ran to get there on time.

The day seemingly flew by and before everyone knew it lunch had arrived. Jackson went to his locker and opened it, freezing when he saw a bouquet of beautiful pale yellow honeysuckle flowers. He immediately blushes as he gently took the bouquet out of his locker. He studied Herbology* with Venus and several other plant-based monsters, and as they were in the process of learning the hidden meanings and representations of different flowers he knew exactly what honeysuckle meant: devoted affection. He looked around to see if he could catch a glimpse of whoever put them in his locker, but had no luck.

He decided to put them back in his locker, that way they would be safe from other students. He quickly made his way to the creeperteria, grabbing some food and sitting down with his friends. "You alright love? You've got some color to your cheeks..." said Lagoona, looking at him worriedly. "I-I'm good... s-someone left a bouquet of honeysuckle in my locker..." Jackson said quietly, still lightly blushing. "Honeysuckle? What an odd choice..." said Valentine, raising an eyebrow as he stealthily put on his x-ray glasses. When he did he saw exactly what he had been hoping to see: Jackson's heart had filled a little bit from the loving action of the bouquet.

However, it would take quite a while for his heart to fill up fully and repair itself, but Valentine was patient and willing to wait. The rest of lunch they sat and talked, then the bell rang and Jackson sighed as he had Music Theory** after lunch. He decided that, since it was Holt's favorite class, the blue-skinned Hyde should be present. The teacher knew the two shared a body, so she was never upset when Jackson himself never showed up.

Jackson brought out his headphones, pausing a moment to think. Holt hadn't been out for quite a while, the only exception being the incident with Valentine. He decided to let Holt have a bit of time with their body and put on the headphones, turning on a song by one of his favorite normie artists. Instantly Holt was standing in Jackson's place, rocking out to the music as he headed to class.

Holt spent the rest of the day using the body, glad to finally not be stuck in Jackson's mind. He was listening to another song as he went to their locker and opened it, freezing with wide eyes. He saw the honeysuckle bouquet Jackson had received, but his red eyes also landed on a bouquet of snapdragons beside it. Holt blinked, then picked up Jackson's Herbology notebook and opened it, knowing his other half was studying the meanings behind flowers.

As he finally found what he was looking for, a bright blush appeared on his face as he read. According to Jackson's notes, snapdragons had two meanings. The first was grace and strength, while the other was deviousness, the latter of which definitely fit Holt. The fiery-haired teen gently took both bouquets from the locker and closed it, making his way outside to Valentine. "Oh? Another bouquet?" he asked, smiling. Holt nodded. "Y-Yeah..." he said, though even as he got in the car and was taken to Heath's house he couldn't help but wonder who had given him the bouquets in the first place.

Valentine waved as Holt went inside the house, then drove back to his own home. He sighed when he got inside, making his way to his room. "Yo, Valentino!" said one of the clouds that usually accompanied him. "how'd the courting go man?" asked another one of the clouds. "It's only just begun, but soon their heart will be full like it should be... and I'll make sure NOBODY breaks it again..." the vampire answered as he looked at himself in one of the mirrors in the hall, his sclera turning black as his irises turned blood red. He growled as he placed a hand on the mirror, looking away as he covered his face with his free hand.

 _Not now... I cannot let it come out... not yet..._

 **O.O what's happening to Valentine!? And I wonder who gave Jackson and Holt the bouquets~ *wink***

 ***Herbology- a class I made up myself.**

 ****Music Theory- from what I know it's an actual class and is said to be Holt's favorite class. I learned about it from a list made by DisastrousBunny on Deviantart.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	7. Permission and Forgiveness

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to A Rose By Any Other Name! Things are going according to plan. Valentine's started courting Jackson, and it's sure to get even better! I wonder what else Valentine has in store for our favorite normie/monster hybrid... guess we'll have to wait to find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Jackson smiled, brushing his bangs from his eyes. It was the weekend finally and he was curled up in his room reading a new romance novel, content with staying there for the time being. He looked up when he heard knocking at the door, listening as his mother greeted whoever was at the door. She must've let the visitor in, as Jackson heard her talking to someone as they went to the living room.

He was about to go back to his novel when he heard his mother squeal with delight, recognizing the sound from when he had gotten her a kitten for Christmas. "Jackson sweetie, come down here!" she called, giddiness in her voice. Jackson marked his place and got up, petting the now grown black cat that had been resting on his dresser as he headed down. "Yeah Mom?" he said, entering the living room only to pause midstep upon seeing Valentine sitting in one of the armchairs.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy!" said Mrs. Jekyll, hugging him tightly. "Um, Mom, What's going on?" asked Jackson, frowning and raising an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm just so excited! Valentine here just asked if he could court you!" she said, smiling widely. Jackson blushed. "C-Court me?" he asked, blushing deeper when he realized it had probably been the vampire who put the bouquets in his locker.

Valentine smiled and stood, walking over. "Jackson Jekyll, I found myself becoming attracted to you the more time we spent together, and I would be honored if you would let me court you to be my mate..." he said, his pink eyes gazing at the slightly shorter male softly. Jackson couldn't believe it. "I-I..." he said, still blushing as a small smile appeared on his face. "I-I'd be honored..." he said, his blush once again deepening when Valentine gently took his hand and kissed it.

"Then allow me to give you this..." he said, taking out a small blue box. Opening it he slowly took out a silver amulet with a yin-yang pendant, the yin part being made of a sapphire and the yang part being made of citrine. "V-Valentine, i-it's beautiful..." said Jackson as the vampire gently put it around his neck, kissing his cheek. Mrs. Jekyll sniffed, happy tears in her eyes. "My baby's grown up and is already being courted!" she said, smiling.

"Mom..." said Jackson, hugging her. She had always wanted him to find that special someone, and the thought of him finally having that happiness made her heart swell with pride and joy. "No worries Mrs. Jekyll, I'll take good care of him and make sure he's safe..." said Valentine, wrapping an arm around Jackson's waist. Mrs. Jekyll nodded. "Please, call me Jessie... you're courting my son, so you're practically my son..." she said, smiling. Jackson smiled. Things were definitely going better than they ever did before.

When the weekend was over and everyone back at school, news of Valentine courting Jackson spread like wildfire after the new couple gave Spectra permission to post the story to her blog. Their friends were quick to congratulate them, happy for the positive turn around Jackson's life had taken thanks to the vampire. Many of the students were surprised, but pleasant towards the two. Jackson's old friends, however, were not happy in the slightest. If anything, they were furious that Jackson had decided to take this route instead of listening to them, and they were going to make it known.

"JACKSON!" said Clawdeen, storming over to where the half-normie was with Valentine by his locker. Jackson looked over and frowned. "I thought we said to stay away from him! He's no good!" she said, growling. "Oh, I'm sorry for living MY life!" said Jackson, anger bubbling in him. Valentine sensed this and put himself between them, protecting Jackson. "I suggest you keep your distance wolf... your kind knows what happens when you mess with a vampire's mate..." he said, growling back at her as he led Jackson away.

Frankie and them tried several times to confront Jackson, but each time either Valentine or Jackson himself shut them down. All they could do was watch the pair, watching in disgust as Valentine practically showered Jackson with gifts and love. He would get Jackson his favorite candy, and the like, but it wasn't just Jackson he was doing this to. Holt was also being given the same treatment, being treated as basically royalty by the vampire.

"I don't get it... Why is Valentine doing this?" Frankie said, frowning. "According to vampire scaritage, once an Alpha vampire finds his mate he will treat them essentially like royalty, making sure they get the best of anything they want and getting them their favorite things to make them comfortable in the relationship..." said Draculaura, thinking. "He will become possessive of them, protecting them from ANYTHING he perceives as a threat to the Omega and the Alpha is practically at the Omega's beck and call..." Clawd looked up, raising an eyebrow. "I thought Alphas were the dominant ones?" he asked

"They are, but even with dominance being in the Alpha's blood it is the Omega who sets the rules and boundaries of the relationship, telling the Alpha what they are feeling just with their scent..." Draculaura explained, shaking her head. Cleo made a digusted sound. "I still think they don't belong together... it's just... UNNATURAL!" she said, scowling. "We don't have a choice in the matter guys..." said Neighthan, looking at them. "Maybe it's best to just... let them be, y'know?" he said, shrugging. He secretly approved of what was going on between Jackson and Valentine, but said nothing for fear of the others' wrath.

"Maybe we should do something about it..." said Toralei, walking over. "I just happen to have a certain minotaur on speed dial..." she said, smirking. "Toralei, I may be mad at Jackson but I don't want to see him hurt!" said Frankie, appalled that Toralei would even consider calling Manny. "It'll be fun!" Toralei insisted, her eyes gleaming with glee. "NO!" Frankie said, standing. "I've had enough of this! Come on Neighthan, let's go!" she said, she and her boyfriend heading over to Jackson's table.

Jackson looked up with his group. "Can we help you?" asked Operetta, raising an eyebrow. "I wanted to apologize Jackson... I really do care about you, you and Holt both... I want us to be friends again... can you ever forgive me?" asked Frankie, looking at the ground. Jackson thought about it, then smiled. "I think it would be nice to have my first friend back... you're forgiven..." he said. Frankie smiled and hugged him, her and Neighthan sitting at the table. What they didn't know what that a certain orange werecat had made a call.

 **Toralei, what have you done!?**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	8. An Old Enemy Returns

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to A Rose By Any Other Name! Toralei just pulled something horrible last chapter, and we're about to see the results! I feel so bad for Jackson and Holt! Why are they always the targets of the likes of Toralei and Manny!? We'll just have to see how things go down...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Jackson giggled, sitting with Valentine under one of the trees during free time and sharing a box of chocolates that the vampire had given him. It was the week of Valentine's Day, and it was obvious that love was in the air. "So, a little birdie told me you and our friends are goin' to have a little party at your house instead of goin' to the Valentine's dance..."said Valentine, eating one of the chocolates that Jackson feeds him. Jackson smiled and nodded.

"That's right... it'll be better than any dance Cleo and them put together..." he said, eating a chocolate himself. Valentine hummed thoughtfully and pulled Jackson into his lap, nuzzling him. "As long as I get to dance with you or Holt I'm in..." the vampire said, smiling and closing his eyes as he takes in Jackson's scent. Jackson chuckled, then suddenly stilled.

"Darlin'?" asked Valentine, becoming worried as he smells fear coming from the half-normie. He opened his eyes to find Jackson staring towards the school in fear, his breathing becoming erratic. Looking towards the school Valentine instantly felt a snarl leave him. Standing at the school was none other than Manny Taur. Valentine quickly got up and led Jackson from the area, trying to calm him and keep him from having a full-blown panic attack.

"Easy love... Don't let his presence get to you..." he said, keeping Jackson close as the slightly shorter male tried to get his breathing under control. Looking up Valentine saw Abbey and the others rush over. "What happened!? We saw Jackson begin having a panic attack!" said Hoodude, frowning. "Manny has returned..." said Valentine, a growl accenting the words. "Manny? He's not supposed to be on school grounds! He was expelled!" said Heath, worried for his cousin.

"Toralei!" said Frankie, crossing her arms. "She had threatened to call Manny! And it looks like she went through with that threat..." she explained, shaking her head. "That not right! We work to keep Manny from Jackson!" said Abbey, Robecca nodding in agreement. Operetta gently comforted Jackson. "Don't worry sugar pie, we'll keep you safe..." she said as Jackson calmed.

Later as Jackson was at his locker he felt a familiar presence behind him. "Looks like you're still here normie..." said Manny, only to instantly be knocked away by a very protective Valentine. "Let's go darlin'..." he growled, quickly leading Jackson away. Manny growled. He hated Valentine. Because of the vampire he had gotten expelled AND Iris had broken up with him after finding out what had happened. The minotaur wanted to get back at him, but wasn't sure how.

At least, he didn't until he saw how lovey-dovey Valentine and Jackson were during lunch. He watched from afar as the two chatted with their friends, Valentine having brought homemade mac and cheese as it was Jackson's favorite food. Manny began forming a plan in his head, one he knew would get him in extreme trouble if he got caught. In his mind, the best way to get back at the vampire was through his mate, and it just so happened that Valentine's mate was a certain half-normie who had already been a target of Manny.

Manny waited until sometime after lunch, keeping hidden so teachers and staff didn't see him. He waited until Jackson passed by alone, then yanked the smaller male into an empty room and locked the door. Jackson instantly began panicking and trying to find a way out. "J-Just leave me alone Manny!" he said, heading for the window in the hopes to escape. Manny grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

"Listen normie... your little boyfriend ruined my life, and I think it's time for a little payback... so I figured why not start with his little pet?" Manny said menacingly. Jackson instinctively kicked Manny in the stomach and rushed to the door, struggling as Manny grabbed him and pinned him to the wall again. Jackson tried to fight back as Manny forcibly kissed him, feeling a panic attack coming on as he knew what Manny was trying to do.

"S-Stop! L-Let me go!" Jackson screamed, literally clawing at Manny to try and deter the minotaur, tears pricking his eyes as he feels Manny begin ripping his clothes. "S-STOP!" said Jackson, sobbing. Before Manny could get any farther an inhuman screech filled the air and the door was suddenly knocked off it's hinges, hitting Manny and knocking him out. This in turn forced him to release Jackson, who rushed out of the room and into Valentine's arms, sobbing.

"It's alright sugah... you're safe..." Valentine said quietly, comforting Jackson as police officers and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood arrived to remove Manny. "Valentine, again thank you for alerting us to Mr. Taur... Where he's going after this stunt, he'll never return to Monster High..." said Bloodgood, making sure the officers arrest Manny and remove him from the premises.

Valentine and many other students stand at the front of the school and watch as the officers place Manny in the back of the squad car. "HEY!" shouted Toralei as she was dragged out of the school by two more officers. "Sorry miss, but we received word that you had called Mr. Taur to the school, therefore making you an accomplice to his attack on Mr. Jekyll..." said one of the officers, putting her in the squad car with Manny before driving off.

Valentine growled, his eyes in their black and red state as he held a shaking Jackson close. Manny had just tried to forcefully claim the half-normie despite knowing full well that Jackson was Valentine's mate. The vampire growled, his instincts being driven by the frightened scent his mate was giving off. _I will NOT allow my mate to be stolen from me... I've made up my mind... When Valentine's Day comes, I will claim him for my own..._

 **MANNY AND TORALEI! Oh those two make me so mad!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	9. Claimed

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to A Rose By Any Other Name! Last time Manny made a reappearance, and trust me when I say that he'll be making more in the story. Not sure when and where he'll show up, but he will reappear from time to time. I'm just so excited to write this chapter! It's something I've never written before, so I hope I do something like this justice. This is also the reason the story is rated M.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SMUT! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE OR ARE UNCOMFORTABLE READING SUCH MATERIAL FEEL FREE TO BACK OUT OF THE STORY OR SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER ONCE IT'S UPLOADED. THIS WILL BE MY FIRST TIME WRITING SUCH MATERIAL SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Jackson smiled, putting the finishing touches on the decorations for the party. It was Valentine's Day, and Jackson had been getting everything ready for the party at his house. He took his checklist and triple-checked to make sure he had everything ready for when his friends arrived. "Decorations...' he said, looking at the streamers, hearts, and confetti of varying shades of white, red, and pink. "Check! Food and drink..." he walked over and smiled, his mother having helped him make food and punch for the party. "Check! Let's see... music..." he glanced at the DJ set-up he had put in for Holt, as well as a radio to play music when Holt grew tired of DJing. "Check! I think that does it!" he said, grinning.

"What about your boyfriend?" Jackson looked toward the front window, which had been opened to let some air into the home. He smiled widely at the sight of Valentine leaning on the window sill. "Well, it's not a Valentine's Day party without the one who invented the holiday!" Jackson said, walking over and quickly pecking Valentine on the lips. "Come on in and help me finish up..." he said, opening the front door and inviting the vampire in. "It would be my pleasure sugah..." Valentine said, kissing Jackson's cheek.

Jackson giggled as they finished setting things up. "This is going to be the best party ever!" said Jackson, smiling as Valentine hugged him from behind. "And it's one you'll finally be happy to be at..." said the vampire, nuzzling the half-normie's neck and chuckling as Jackson squirmed. Jackson gently pried himself from Valentine to check over the food again, but out of the corner of his eye he saw that the vampire's eyes had changed. He simply chalked it up to his imagination and smiled.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and upon answering it Jackson found Operetta with Johnny Spirit and Abbey with Heath. "What's up cousin!?" said Heath, grinning as they entered. "Hope you don't mind me bringin' Johnny as my date..." said Operetta, smiling apologetically. "Not at all! The more the merrier!" said Jackson, grinning. After all, although Johnny never directly intervened when it came to bullying, he had showed his distaste of the practice and even indirectly defended Jackson when the ghouls had turned against the half-normie. The two weren't exactly friends, but they were on good enough terms that one would think they were.

The group was soon joined by Robecca and Hoodude, followed by Spectra and Porter. Gil and Lagoona also soon joined them with Deuce, who had come alone without Cleo. Gigi soon came with Manny's cousin Marcus, the two having met a week before and really hitting it off. "Oh yeah! Let's paaaaaaaaarrrrrrrtay!" shouted Holt, Jackson having changed a few minutes ago. The blue-skinned teen began playing music, watching the others as they began dancing. "I'm surprised your folks let you throw this party!" said Porter, grinning. "Mom was more than happy to let me and Jackson have it! Pops ain't really in the picture, so what he don't know won't hurt him!" said Holt, laughing when Valentine grabbed his hand and twirled him as they danced.

The party went of for a good couple of hours, allowing everyone to have a good time. Soon though, the others had to head back out, leaving Jackson and Valentine to clean up. Jackson didn't mind though, having had a great time at the party. He placed the rest of the food in the fridge as Valentine took down the decorations, the two of them cleaning up the confetti and putting away the DJ stand before everything was finally clean. "That was the best party ever!" Jackson said, laughing. "It certainly was darlin'..." said Valentine, smirking as he gently pushed Jackson against the wall and kissed him. Jackson happily kissed back, wrapping his arms around the vampire's neck.

He let out a tiny sound of surprise when Valentine suddenly began kissing him harder, wrapping his arms around the smaller male's waist and pulling him against him as he nipped at Jackson's lower lip. Jackson gasped and grunted as he felt Valentine take advantage of the gasp and push his tongue into the half-normie's mouth, deepening the kiss and exploring his mouth. Jackson let out a groan as he tried to use his own tongue against Valentine's, but it was obvious the vampire was already dominating him. After several minutes of making out Jackson reluctantly pulled away, needing to breathe. As he did he noticed Valentine's eyes were in their red and black state.

He couldn't help but frown slightly. He had read about something like this in Biteology, which was like a biology class specifically to learn about vampires. Jackson had learned from both classes that all monsters had what was described as a Feral state, though in Biteology he learned that it was extremely rare for vampires to enter said state and that, even when they did, there weren't really any noticable changes unlike in other monsters. In fact, Jackson remembered that the only reasons a vampire would ever enter their Feral state was to either protect their loved ones or...

 _Oh... OH..._ Jackson began to blush as he saw the lust in Valentine's eyes, as the other reason a vampire entered their Feral state was when they claimed or bred with their mate. "V-Val-" he was cut off when Valentine mashed their lips together again, quickly picking up Jackson and in a flash took him to his room, shutting the door and locking it. The vampire then pinned Jackson to the wall, roughly making out with him as his hands roamed and began to undress the smaller male. "V-Valentine..." Jackson said, squirming as he felt Valentine lick and kiss his neck. He couldn't stop the small moan that escaped him, craning his neck to give Valentine better access as he fumbled upon trying to remove the vampires jacket.

Valentine growled possessively and quickly removed his own jacket and shirt, removing Jackson's as well. He licked the area of Jackson's neck where he could easily feel the half-normie's pulse quickening, moving them from the wall to the bed as he climbed on top of Jackson. Jackson squirmed more, feeling his body becoming heated as his hormones began to take over, whimpering slightly as he felt a strain forming against his pants. Valentine removed Jackson's glasses, then practically ripped Jackson's pants and boxers off, leaving him naked beneath him. Valentine paused to take in the sight of his mate's body, removing his own pants to relieve the strain he himself was feeling.

Jackson glanced down and blushed at the sight of Valentine's throbbing member, but only caught a glimpse of it before the vampire quickly began trailing kisses from his chin and down his neck to his chest, where the vampire began using his tongue to tease Jackson's nipples. Jackson let out a moan, arching his back. Valentine teased them more before trailing kisses down Jackson's stomach to the half-normie's member, which was throbbing and erect from all the attention the vampire had been giving Jackson's body.

Jackson watched and gasped as Valentine began teasing it, licking it before spreading Jackson's legs and sucking on the head. "V-Valentine~!" Jackson moaned, his body writhing in pleasure as the vampire took more of his member, sucking on it hard and fast. Valentine sucked on it for several minutes before very slowly pulling it from his mouth, smirking at the whimper Jackson lets out. He climbs back up and looks down at Jackson, the half-normie's face flushed a bright red and slightly sweaty. He sight was enough for Valentine, who let his Feral state take over and he roughly flipped Jackson onto his stomach, grabbing his hips and without waiting shoving his member deep into his ass.

Jackson cried out in pain, clenching his ass around Valentine's member. Valentine growled and leaned over Jackson, nipping his ear. "So tight~..." he said as he began aggressively thrust into the smaller male. Jackson cried out and whimpered, his body rocking with each thrust but he found he didn't want Valentine to stop, moaning as pleasure began to mix with the pain. Valentine growled, then suddenly turned Jackson back around as he continued thrusting and pinned Jackson to the bed by his wrists, biting various parts of Jackson's body and unconsciously scratching him with his nails. Jackson practically screamed in pain and pleasure as the vampire claimed him, bleeding slightly from his ass which in turn caused Valentine to become more aggressive from the scent.

"V-Val, I-I'm gonna-!" Jackson cried out as he released all over himself and Valentine, panting. Valentine growled and gave an especially violent thrust as he released into Jackson, the half-normie gasping as he felt himself being filled with Valentine's seed. Valentine growled as he leaned down, then bit down harshly on Jackson's neck and injected something into him. Jackson gasped and slowly began to lose consciousness, hearing Valentine say something before he completely blacked out. "Now you belong to me, my sweet Omega~..."

 **Oh god, what did I just write!? As I said before, this is my first time writing any sort of smut so I hope it was at least ok. Again, if you don't like this kind of material or are uncomfortable with it, you don't have to read the chapter if you don't want to.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	10. The Day After

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Arose By Any Other Name! I love how last chapter turned out! I wasn't sure it would turn out good since it was my first time writing something like that, but I think it turned out pretty well! I hope y'all enjoyed it as well!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Jackson groaned and stirred awake, his amethyst blue eyes fluttering open. He found himself laying in bed with the covers pulled up to his neck. He very slowly sat up, wincing slightly as a dull pain erupted from his body. _What happened...?_ he asked himself before spotting what looked like fading bruises on his wrists.

 _W-What the... what is this?_ He thought, before getting up and shakily walking over to the full-length mirror he had in his room. Almost instantly he found himself blushing deeply. He was stark naked with small scratches and bite marks all over his body, fading bruises not only on his wrists but his hips as well. However, his attention was immediately drawn to something on his neck. Craning his neck slightly to the side he found an outline of a rose on his neck, a pair of deep fang marks in the center.

Almost immediately the events from before flashed back into his mind and his entire face turned bright red. _I-I've been c-claimed..._ he thought, jumping slightly as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "I apologize darlin'..." said Valentine, nuzzling the shorter male's hair. "I let my instincts over take my sense of judgment... I didn't mean to hurt you..." Jackson slowly turned into Valentine's arms to face the vampire, then gently kissed him.

"You didn't hurt me... I-I'm just... still in shock..." Jackson explained, absently rubbing the mark on his neck. Valentine gently traced it with his fingertips. "After what that bull tried to do, I felt I had to protect you better... the best way for any monster to protect their mate is to make sure others know who said mate belongs to..." he explained, nuzzling Jackson. "This mark will do just that..."

Jackson nodded, then gave a small yelp of surprise when Valentine picked him up. "Come on, we need to get you cleaned up... School starts in two hours..." he said, carrying Jackson to the bathroom and starting a bath for him. "I-I can clean myself..." the half-normie said, blushing lightly. Valentine chuckled. "I know... but in the vampire hierarchy Alphas wait on their Omega mates hand and foot~... We're still the dominant ones of the relationship, but the Omega is the one who sets the boundaries and rules~..."

Jackson blushed deeper and squirmed slightly as Valentine set him in the bath water, beginning to bathe him. After the bath Valentine bandaged some of the worst marks and helped Jackson get dressed before driving the two to school. Valentine let Jackson know he had to speak with Headless Headmistress Bloodgood about the final revisions to his schedule (he was changing it to make sure he and Jackson had every class together), then the two briefly parted ways as Jackson headed to his locker.

Jackson smiled as he opened it, grabbing his books. "Still with Valentine I see..." Jackson looked over to find Clawdeen and Cleo glaring at him. "Leave us alone ghouls... he cares about me, and I feel the same..." "Oh please! Everyone knows Valentine will never change from the heartbreaker he was!" said Cleo, crossing her arms. Jackson rolled his eyes and went to turn back to his locker, but was pulled back by Draculaura, who moved the collar of his shirt to examine the claim mark on his neck.

"Let go!" Jackson said, pulling away from her. "You have a claim mark on your neck! Vampire scaritage states that one is only given a claim mark once they have been claimed by a mate- Oh My Ghoul!" she said, her eyes widening as she realized what had happened. "Look it's no big deal-!" "YOU SLEPT WITH VALENTINE!?" yelled Cleo and Clawdeen loudly, several students looking over at the outburst.

Jackson looked at all the new eyes, then in a rare bit of Holt-like behavior smirked at the three ghouls. "So what if I did? He's MY boyfriend, after all..." he said, then smiled as he felt a familiar presence behind him. "I certainly hope you ghouls aren't botherin' my beautiful mate..." said Valentine, his tone low and warning. "You of all monsters should know not to mess with an Alpha's mate, Draculaura... after all, it's often the last thing some monsters ever do..." he added, closing Jackson's locker and leading him away from the ghouls as the other students began talking amongst themselves.

Jackson smiled as he and Valentine made their way to class, taking their seats. Spectra sat beside them, then whispered. "Were those ghouls bothering you again Jackson?" Jackson shook his head. "Nah... they just got upset that I got claimed..." "Well, I honestly don't think the intimate details of your and Valentine's relationship is any of their concern..." said Operetta, rolling her eyes. "I agree... those kinds of details are for you two alone..." said Spectra, smiling at her friends.

Jackson nodded and smiled back, turning back around to the front of the class. Unfortunately, none of them realized a certain feline was back on campus and had heard the entire exchange. _Claimed huh? Oh, this is just too purrrrrrfect..._ she thought, smirking as she snuck a book out of her bag and hid it inside her opened textbook. She purred slightly as she looked down at it, the cover reading _**"Vampire Scaritage Rules, Laws, and Traditions"**_.

She chuckled as she opened it to a section about courtship practices, reading the passage and her smirk growing wider. She slowly got up and exited the room, the door being behind the desks. She then pulled out her phone and dialed a number from the book. _Too bad they won't last..._ she thought as the phone rang. "... Hello, this is Countess Nirvana of the Vampire Courtship Offices..." "Hello there~! I'd like to report that someone broke vampire courtship law... his name is Kieran Valentine..."

 **OH NO YOU JUST DIDN'T TORALEI! I OUGHTTA SKIN YOU ALIVE! This doesn't look good for Jackson and Valentine!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	11. Big Trouble

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to A Rose By Any Other Name! Things aren't looking good for our favorite couple! I hope they make it out ok! And don't worry Princess Luka Vocalzal, in this chapter I'll explain why Toralei is back at school after being arrested. Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Clawdeen shook her head, her and Draculaura at their lockers as they watched Valentine and Jackson talk at the half-normie's locker. "I hate to admit it... but, they are kinda cute together Clawdeen..." said Draculaura, turning to her friend. The werewolf sighed. "I know, but I just don't trust Valentine..." she said, her ears lowering slightly. She was happy Jackson was with someone, but you can't let go of the past... can you?

"Oh, don't worry about them... they won't be a bother much longer..." said Toralei, walking up to them. "What are you doing in school? I thought you were arrested..." said Draculaura, crossing her arms. "I was, but I managed to talk them out of jailing me... I simply told them I had meant to call my friend Meowlody and accidentally hit Manny's number..." she said, showing them her contact list. Sure enough, Manny and Meowlody's numbers were close enough to make the feline's story believable.

"Why you- wait, what do you mean Valentine and Jackson won't be a bother anymore?" Clawdeen asked, raising an eyebrow. "I simply made a call..." Toralei vaguely explained, smirking as she handed Draculaura a book. The vampire's eyes widened. "Toralei, you could get them killed!" Draculaura said as the werecat took the book back. "Maybe, but it'll be worth it..." Toralei said, laughing as she walked away.

"Oh, we have to warn them!" the small vampire said, looking to her werewolf beast friend. "You know they won't believe us!" said Clawdeen, looking back to Jackson and Valentine. They both turned when they heard a familiar moan beside them, finding Ghoulia with her phone out. They realized Ghoulia had heard and recorded everything. "Ghoulia, you're a life-saver!" said Clawdeen, grinning as the three ghouls rushed over to Jackson and Valentine.

"Hey Ghoulia- What do you want?" asked Jackson when he spotted the ghouls, his tone shifting from friendly to the zombie to angry when he saw the other two. "I know we haven't been good friends, but you two are in trouble! Toralei is back at school, and she's done something terrible!" explained Clawdeen, worry evident on her face. Before the couple could retort Ghoulia pulled her phone back out and showed them the recording.

Valentine's eyes widened when he saw the book in the video. "Damn! This isn't good..." he said, sneering. "Val, what's that book?" asked Jackson, a concerned look on his face. "A book of vampire laws and traditions... if Toralei has that... then no doubt she's already called the Vampire Council..." Valentine explained, looking at Jackson with a look of fear and concern. "Jackie, according to law vampires are not allowed to claim their mate BEFORE entering adulthood... I'm still considered a teen according to vampire age... and since we're still in high school..." "We broke a vampire law..." Jackson finished for him, his face paling as panic began to build up.

"But, there are some exceptions, right?" asked Clawdeen, frowning. "There are some... the main one being if someone has tried to steal the mate from the vampire..." explained Draculaura. "... MANNY!" exclaimed Jackson, his eyes lighting up. "H-He tried to rape me before being arrested... that set off Val's Feral State and led to him claiming me!" he explained, looking at the three ghouls. Ghoulia groaned, smiling. "It's not that easy Ghoulia... unless we actually have evidence of it, the Council won't believe us..." said Draculaura, sighing.

Clawdeen thought about it. "There's gotta be something we can do..." she said, frowning. "What's goin' on here?" asked Operetta, walking over with Lagoona and Abbey. "Ghouls, we have a problem..." said Draculaura, explaining the situation and showing them the video. "Why that little- She's more underhanded than an outlaw workin' for the sheriff!" said Operetta, anger evident in her face. "there must be way to help!" said Abbey.

"We don't want you all to get hurt... the best thing for me and Jackson right now is most likely to go into hidin'... I can't let them take my little songbird from me..." said Valentine, taking Jackson's hands in his own as the smaller male blushed. "Aw, Val~..." said Jackson, giggling. "If that's what must be done, we're with you mates all the way! Let's go speak to Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, she might be able to help..." said Lagoona, smiling.

Clawdeen and Draculaura held Jackson back a bit. "Look Jackson, we just wanted to say we're sorry... it's just, with what Valentine tried to do to Draculaura... We didn't want you to get hurt..." said Clawdeen, her ears lowering. Jackson couldn't stop a small smile from forming. "It's ok... I understand... you're forgiven..." he said, watching as their eyes light up. "Besties?" asked Draculaura. Jackson nodded and hugged the two ghouls before following the others to the Headmistress' office.

Valentine hugged Jackson close, nuzzling the top of his head. He couldn't let his mate be taken from him. As an Alpha vampire and Jackson's boyfriend, he was going to protect the hybrid as best he could from any and all threats. Jackson leaned against Valentine. He felt safe with his boyfriend and several of his friends with him. He hesitantly knocked on the door to the office once they reached it. "H-Headless Headmistress Bloodgood? W-We have something important to talk to you about..." There was silence, then the familiar voice of the headmistress cut through the air. "Come in..." Jackson and the others slowly entered, seeing Bloodgood standing in front of her desk. She put up a hand before they could even speak.

"I am already aware of the situation..." she said, bringing confusion to the faces of the others. "But how? We haven't even said anything yet... unless..." Draculaura started, but was cut off when the door was closed by Toralei. It was then that the group noticed the three vampassadors, the same ones who had been present when Elissabat had taken her place as the Queen of the vampires. The female vampassador stepped forward.

"Kieran Valentine, We are here to take you into custody for breaking the Claiming Law of the Vampire world..."

 **Oh no, this is so not good!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	12. Separated

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to A Rose By Any Other Name! Jackson and Valentine are in trouble! Will they be able to get things turned around? Or will Toralei get away with her plans? Let's dive in and find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

"Vampassadors, please, allow me to explain-!" said Valentine, but he was cut off. "You know the laws Valentine... you claimed someone while still in high school, and a normie at that!" stated the second vampassador, an older vampire with a heavy Transylvanian accent. "H-Hey, I'm only half normie!" Jackson defended, being quietly hushed by Valentine. "Vampassadors, you don't understand the situation... an ex student named Manny Taur tried to claim Jackson for himself... I-i couldn't let my mate be taken from me... I had no choice..."

"We heard differently..." said the third vampassador, a younger male vampire. "Toralei lied! That connivin' kitty will do anythin' to make Jackson's life miserable!" stated Operetta, glaring daggers at the orange werecat in the room. "Please vampassadors... Jackson and Valentine would never willingly break vampire law... that weren't given any other choice... please, just give them a chance to prove it..." begged Draculaura, coming to Valentine and Jackson's defense. The vampassadors looked at each other and began to quietly debate amongst themselves.

After several minutes they turn back to the group. "We'll launch an investigation into everything we've been told... but, in the meantime..." *with the snap of fingers ghostly chains wrap around Valentine as a pair of vampires in black grab him. "Valentine!" shouted Jackson, trying to go to him only to be stopped by the female vampassador. "I apologize young man, but until we have all of the evidence we must take Valentine into custody... it's vampire law..." she explained. "B-But-!" Jackson looked at Valentine, tears welling in his eyes.

"I'll be fine my little song bird... I promise, we'll be back together..." said Valentine, growling as he was dragged from the room, the vampassadors following. Jackson swallowed hard, trying to fight back the sobs threatening to escape him. "Oh, Jackson... I'm so sorry mate..." said Lagoona, hugging him. "Oh, poor Jackson... you're gonna be all alone again..." said Toralei, laughing as she left.

"That lying little-! Headmistress Bloodgood, you believe us don't you!?" asked Clawdeen desperately. "I do... sadly, my hands are tied... I want to help, but this is vampire law we're talking about... I have no power in that domain..." Bloodgood said, frowning. "We tell others... in meantime, might be best if Jackson not stay at home..." said Abbey, pulling out her phone to message their friends. "But where? The only one with a home even close to suitable for Jackson is mine, and my brother is still mad about things..." said Clawdeen, the others agreeing as the werewolf seemed to have the most normie-like house out of all of them despite Operetta being sometimes being confused for a normie.

"Hmm... I wonder-" "He can stay with me..." said a voice. Turning the all saw Deuce. "You sure Deuce?" asked Draculaura. Deuce nodded. "My house is perfect for him... Jackson?" The half-normie sniffed, tears falling from his eyes. "I-I..." he said, sobbing. "Don't worry, we'll make sure Toralei gets what's coming to her..." said Deuce, hugging the shorter male. Jackson sobbed, shaking. "Come on, let's go explain things and get you packed..." said Deuce, leading Jackson away.

A couple of hours later Jackson was hugging his mother, his things packed in Deuce's car. "Just take it easy, alright sweetheart?" Mrs. Jekyll said, gently taking Jackson's face in her hands. Jackson nodded, sniffing. After another hug he slowly gets in the car with Deuce and they head off towards Deuce's house. "... will-" "Relax, Mom already knows... She's actually been wanting to meet you, considering I look at you like the little brother I never had..." said Deuce, smiling. Jackson nodded. The compliment was supposed to make him feel better, but he just couldn't bring himself to smile.

He was still thinking about Valentine, his heart practically breaking at the thought of being away from the vampire. He absently rubbed the claim mark on his neck, tracing the rose pattern. He wanted to be with Valentine, but he didn't even know where the vampassadors had taken him. Jackson sighed, looking out the window as Deuce eventually drove up to a simple Greek-style home.

"Mom, we're home!" shouted Deuce as he helped Jackson bring his things inside. "In here Deuce!" said a voice from the kitchen. Jackson walked in and paused when he saw a woman with a head full of writhing golden snakes on her head, wearing a modern Greek-style dress and gold sunglasses. "Ah, you must be the normie deuce told me so much about!" she said, looking up from the food she was cooking. "Um... half-normie..." Jackson quietly corrected.

"Mom, this is Jackson..." said Deuce, who then quietly explained what was going on. "Oh, you poor thing..." Medusa said, looking at Jackson with concern. "You must be exhausted... Deuce, why don't you take him to his room so he can rest... Dinner will be ready shortly..." she said. Deuce nodded and led Jackson upstairs to the guest room. "Don't worry dude... things will get better..." he said as he set the last of Jackson's bags down. Jackson nodded as Deuce left, then sat by the window. _Valentine... I miss you..._

Meanwhile, a cloaked figure made it's way through the halls of a castle. It pushed past the servants, obviously in a rush as it ran towards a pair of large ornate wooden doors which it burst through. It ran towards the throne in the room and stopped in front of it, kneeling down. "Your Highness, I have... interesting news..." it said, looking at the female vampire in front of it. The vampire had dark purple hair that went to her hips and pink eyes surrounded by purple eyeshadow, her pale skin contrasting with her Gothic-style outfit. She waved the servant she had been talking to away.

"My most trusted friend, what news do you bring?" she asked, walking towards the figure who stood up. "My Queen, the emotional vampire Valentine has been taken into custody for breaking the Claiming Law... he had claimed the normie/fire elemental hybrid Jackson Jekyll, though there is an investigation going on that the reason is because one name Manny Taur had tried to steal the hybrid from Valentine..." The female vampire hummed in thought.

"Jackson Jekyll... I know that name... he is a good friend of my childhood beast ghoul friend Draculaura... they go to the same school and she often mentions him in her letters to me... in her latest letter she had told me he often gets bullied for his half-normie scaritage..." she explained, turning back to the cloaked figure. "Conduct a secret investigation... things are not what they seem... find the truth..." she ordered, a look of determination on her face. "As you wish, my lady..." the figure said, leaving. "We will find the truth... as Queen, I must do what is right by all monsters..." she said, looking outside at the full moon.

 **Poor Jackson! I feel so bad! But, it looks like he and Valentine may have a secret ally in all this ;3.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	13. Relapse

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to A Rose By Any Other Name! Jackson and Valentine have been separated! They have a secret ally, but will this ally be able to help clear Valentine's name and bring the couple back together? And how will Jackson handle being apart from his true love? Only one way to find out!**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SELF-HARM! FEEL FREE TO SKIP IT IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE READING SUCH CONTENT!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Clawd looked around the cafeteria, sitting with Draculaura and their friends minus Cleo, who was sitting somewhere else. "Where's Jackson?" he asked. Sure, he had been mad about Jackson choosing to be with Valentine, but he still cared for the half-normie. Draculaura and the others looked at each other. "He's been allowed some time off from school..." answered Clawdeen. "Why? Did something happen?" asked Clawd, concerned. "Clawd... the vampassadors came and took Valentine away..." said Draculaura, quietly explaining what happened.

"Furr real?" said Clawd, his ears lowering. "How's... How's Jackson taking it?" he cautiously asked. "Not good bro... locked himself in the guest room Mom and I are letting him stay in... rarely talks to anyone... he's a mess..." said Deuce, shaking his head. "Holt was furious when he found out... he nearly destroyed the room in a rage, but we managed to stop him..." Clawd's ears lowered more. Now he felt really bad for everything he had said and done. "Is there any way we can help him?" he asked.

"I'm afraid we can't... the vampassadors must complete their investigation... and even then there isn't much hope..." said Draculaura, sighing, "I really wish there was something we could do..." said Heath. He felt sorry for his cousin. Valentine was Jackson's first real partner in a relationship, and already that happiness was being shattered because a certain feline wanted to ruin everything. "Jackson doesn't deserve any of this bullshit..." Heath said quietly, shaking his head.

Soon school was over and Deuce headed home, having homework and notes for both himself and Jackson. He knew Jackson was supposed to be on a break from school, but he also knew how the other male felt about school and brought homework and notes home for him. Deuce entered the house and went upstairs, knocking on the door to the guest room. "Jackson? It's me..." He received no answer and slowly entered.

Jackson was sitting on the bed, staring at his lap. Deuce sighed, the half-normie having been doing that since he got to the house a couple of days ago. "Hey, I brought you some notes and homework..." Deuce said, trying to sound happy for the other male. "Thanks..." Jackson mumbled, no looking up. Deuce sighed and sat on the bed. "Jackson, I know you're upset, but I promise... we'll get Valentine back for you..." Jackson glanced up, his amethyst blue eyes wet with unshed tears and rimmed red from crying. Deuce gently hugged him. "I promise..." he repeated, soon releasing the shorter male and heading to the door. "Dinner will be ready soon..." Jackson nodded as Deuce left the room, closing the door behind him.

Jackson sat there for a bit. He didn't tell Deuce, but since he and Valentine had been separated all dark thoughts from before the two had met had started coming back full force. He no longer felt safe, especially with Toralei still at school. He wanted his boyfriend back, but he knew they wouldn't be back together for quite some time, forever if Toralei had her way. He slowly got up and headed to the adjoined bathroom, leaning over the sink.

Taking a deep breath he slowly looked at his reflection. In addition to the redness around his eyes he also had bags and dark circles forming under them, having not slept well since Valentine had been taken from him. He slowly opened the medicine cabinet and looked through it, pushing aside medicine bottles and a box of bandages until he found was he was looking for: a razor. He slowly looked it over, examining the sharp clean blade. It looked brand new, and that would do perfectly for him.

He shook slightly, but ignored it as he rolled up his sleeves. He slowly took the razor and held it up to his wrist, hesitating slightly. He shook his head, then in one quick movement sliced his wrist with the razor. He hissed at the pain, watching blood well from the cut. He moved the razor and made a second cut, then a third. He continued until there was five cuts on his arm, taking the razor and repeating the process on his other arm. Soon he had ten bleeding cuts on his arms, tears falling as he let out a sob.

He stayed there for a bit before carefully washing the blood away and bandaging his arms, rolling his sleeves back down to hide the cuts. He went back into the bedroom and got on the bed, grabbing the stuff Deuce brought him from school and getting to work. He worked for a while until Medusa called him down to dinner. He slowly went down to join them and managed to eat half of his supper before asking to be excused.

Medusa allowed it and he slowly went back to his room, sighing. Deciding to continue the work tomorrow, he was about to get ready for bed when he heard a tapping on the window. Looking over he froze when he saw the cloaked figure who had alerted the Vampire Queen to Valentine's arrest. Jackson hesitated, then slowly got up and walked over, opening the window.

"Are you Jackson Jekyll?" asked the figure. Jackson hesitated, then slowly nodded. "W-Who's asking?" he asked, gulping slightly. "What if I told you I can get you in to see Valentine?" the figure said, a smile being heard on their lips. Jackson instantly perked up. "Y-You can do that!?" Jackson begged, fresh tears in his eyes. The figure nodded. "Come with me and you'll be reunited with your love, even if briefly..." Jackson didn't know this person, but felt deep down he could trust them. Slowly, he took their had and followed them into the evening, heading to find his love.

 **Jackson why!? And just who is this mystery figure and are they really taking Jackson to see Valentine? Guess we'll find out soon!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	14. Reunion

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to A Rose By Any Other Name! Jackson might get to see Valentine again! Is it true, or is the mysterious figure lying to him? We'll just have to wait and see. Also, to give you guys updates on my other stories, I will be starting the rewritten version of Underground Elements after I finish this story, so no worries on that. I will also start on one of my other stories sometime after this story ends, I'm just not sure when. My work is currently in it's slowest business month so I may get more time to write and update but no promises. Without further ado, let's jump on in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Jackson slowly followed the cloaked figure in front of him, looking around as they walked through the forest. He was still apprehensive about the figure. _What if they were lying? What if they're not taking me to see Valentine at all?_ he thought, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself. He couldn't let himself have a panic attack, not when there was a chance that he would actually see Valentine again.

The figure slowed down as they reached the edge of the forest, a large stone compound with a large wall surrounding it before them. "Come, we must sneak in the back..." said the figure, leading Jackson around until they reached the back of the compound. The figure went up to the wall and began moving some loose stones, almost as if they had done this before. They moved just enough stones to make a small hole large enough for them and Jackson to squeeze through, ushering Jackson through before following and closing the hole up.

"We're in..." the figure said, quickly but silently leading Jackson through the compound, using the shadows to hide from guards. They soon found a set of stairs heading down and took them, eventually reaching a large network of prison cells. "This is one of the most secure prisons in the monster world... very few escape, and those who manage to get out are quickly brought back..." the figure explained as they quietly made their way through the rows of cells.

Jackson gulped, looking around at all the monsters who had been locked up. They were not the nicest looking bunch, and many of them looked at Jackson as either an enemy or lunch, the latter look making Jackson very nervous and scared. The figure soon stopped in front of one particular cell, motioning Jackson to go up to the bars. Jackson hesitated, then did so and knelt in front of the bars, looking into the cell. "V-Val?" he asked quietly, gripping the cell's bars. At first nothing happened, then a pair of familiar hands gently gripped his and a familiar face came out of the shadows.

"Jackson? What are you doing here!? This place isn't safe!" said Valentine, looking at the half-normie with worried eyes. Tears quickly began falling from Jackson's eyes as he hugged Valentine through the bars. "Oh thank god! I thought I'd never see you again!" Jackson quietly sobbed, not wanting to let the vampire go. "Darlin', it's not safe here... why did you come?" Valentine asked, pulling back slightly and looking Jackson over. He frowned when he saw the bags and dark circles under Jackson's eyes, as well as the fact that Jackson looked a bit thinner than usual.

"Have you not been taking care of yourself?" the vampire asked, wiping Jackson's tears away. "I-I..." Jackson couldn't answer him. "I don't want to lose you... if they decide to go through with punishment..." Valentine gently squeezed his hands. "Shhh... Vampire law has always been harsh, but it has also always been fair... I think they are simply taking such extreme measures because you are half-normie..." Jackson looked at him and frowned. "It's always because of my normie scaritage, isn't it? 'Monster' and 'Normie' are just titles we use to differentiate ourselves! What's in a name? That which was call a rose by any other word would smell just as sweet..."

Valentine chuckled. "Ah, William Spookspear... 'Romeo and Juliet' was always a favorite of mine..." he said, quickly kissing Jackson through the bars. "And I personally agree... Love is love, not matter if we are monster or normie..." Jackson smiled, then frowned when Valentine saw his bandages poking out from under his sleeve. "Jackson... my little songbird... you've cut again..." Valentine said, frowning. "I... I couldn't think of anything else to do to numb the pain of being away from you..." Jackson confessed, fresh tears welling in his eyes.

"Jackson..." Valentine started, but gasped when they heard guards quickly approaching. "We've overstayed our welcome! Come, we must go!" said the cloaked figure. Valentine gave Jackson a quick but passionate kiss. "Go!" he hissed, watching as Jackson was pulled away by the cloaked figure. He watched them round a corner before the guards showed up at his cell, looking around. One of them looked at him, but then looked away as they ran off to continue searching. _Please, let Jackson get out of here alright..._ Valentine silently begged, sighing.

His head snapped up when he heard footsteps approaching his cell. Two guards appeared and opened the door, pulling him out before surprisingly letting him go. Valentine quickly understood why and immediately went to his knees bowing when a familiar figure approached with two more guard. "My Queen..." he said, keeping his head bowed. "Kieran Valentine... rise to your feet... we have much to discuss..." said the vampire queen, smiling softly as he did so. "Of course... Queen Elissabat..." he said, smiling as he followed her.

Meanwhile, the figure had gotten Jackson out of the compound and safely back to Deuce's house. "Thank you..." Jackson said, smiling at the figure. "anything for two souls in love..." the figure replied, though Jackson could hear the smile in their voice. "Rest young one... things may be better in the morning..." Jackson nodded and closed the window as the figure left. He sighed and changed into his pajamas, climbing into bed and eventually falling into a restless sleep.

 **VALENTINE AND JACKSON WERE REUNITED! But why would the Queen of the Vampires wish to speak with Valentine? Guess only time will tell.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out~!**


	15. Together Again

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to A Rose By Any Other Name! Our two lovebirds had been reunited! But what happens now? Toralei still needs to be punished and the couple needs to be back together permanently. Will any of this finally happen? And what about Elissabat? Why did she wish to speak to Valentine? Welp, there only one way to find out and that's to read the chapter! Enjoy~!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Jackson sighed. He had finally returned to school after weeks away from it and already other students were talking about him. He knew exactly what they were talking about as well; how the topics ranged from the dark circles under his eyes to the fact that he looked like he hadn't eaten for a while to how pale he looked. He had been able to see his love once more, but almost ask quick as he had gotten there he had to leave again, and being apart from Valentine was taking it's toll on the half-normie.

Jackson's friends had noticed as well, and they were trying everything they could in order to help him. "Jackson, you really need to sleep and eat more..." stated Frankie, looking at her friend with concern. "This isn't healthy..." Jackson understood what she was saying, but he felt he couldn't do it. "I... can't... not without Valentine..." he said quietly, closing his locker and slowly heading to class. Frankie and Neighthan looked at each other.

"You think Draculaura might know what's going on?" Neighthan asked, frowning. "She has to... come on..." said Frankie, leading the way to their first class of the day. The couple quickly made their way to where Draculaura and Clawdeen were, quietly explaining the situation. Draculaura sighed. "I was afraid this would happen..." she said, resting her chin in her hands. "You know what's going on?" asked Clawdeen, raising an eyebrow. The vampire nodded. "I've seen it many times in my 1600 years... the bond between Alpha and Omega has become strained... Jackson, being the Omega of the relationship, is being negatively affected by not being near his Alpha... not eating, not sleeping... he will continue to do so until he and Valentine are reunited, as he does not feel safe without his Alpha's presence..." she explained, and to the others it made sense.

"Of course... With Toralei still around and Valentine locked up, Jackson feels vulnerable..." said Clawdeen, frowning. "But, he's got his friends, right?" asked Rochelle, turning as she had heard their conversation. She and several others who had initially been against the union had since come around after seeing how positive an influence Valentine had been for Jackson. "I wish it were that simple... however, a friendship is not nearly as strong as the bond between mates... there's only such much we as friends can do for Jackson and Holt..." stated Draculaura, bringing up the teen's blue-skinned alter ego who had recently become much more standoffish and cold towards people. He had even yelled at Venus the other day after she found him curled up in the library and asked what was wrong.

"This is getting out of hand... we have to get Valentine back..." said Frankie, a look of determination on her face. "But how? We-" At that moment the door to the classroom opened and a familiar figure walked in, the students immediately falling silent. Jackson didn't look up until a very suave and familiar voice was heard. "My my... my little songbird hasn't been taking good care of himself, now has he?" Jackson barely looked up and was instantly on his feet, running over and throwing his arms around the newcomer. "VALENTINE!" he yelled, sobbing happily as the vampire hugged him back. "Shh~... it's alright, I'm here~..." said the vampire, nuzzling the top of Jackson's head.

Frankie and them rushed down to meet him as well, Toralei growling and following. "How did you get out!?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "He had help..." said a voice, Elissabat soon entering the room. "Elissabat!" said Draculaura, hugging her childhood friend. "I had my personal guard look into the situation, and I am proud to say that Valentine has been released because his reason for claiming Jackson falls under the exceptions to the claiming law we vampires have..." Elissabat announced, the other students cheering. The vampire queen turned her attention to Toralei, the vampassdors appearing behind the werecat.

"Toralei Stripe, for your crimes against Kieran Valentine and Jackson Jekyll, you are hereby arrested for assisting in an attempted rape, lying to the police, false imprisonment, and attempted murder! Arrest her!" Elissabat ordered, a pair of vampire guards coming in and grabbing the werecat. "W-Wait! I never tried to murder anyone!" she claimed, struggling. "Not directly, but had Valentine been convicted of breaking the law he would've been sentenced to death... which in turn would most likely have resulted in Jackson and Holt's death... Take her away!" said Elissabat, her and the others watching as Toralei was dragged from the room.

Valentine nuzzled Jackson, who sniffed and nuzzled back. "T-Thank you your majesty..." Jackson said quietly. Elissabat held up a hand. "Please, call me Elissabat... all of my friends do..." she said, smiling. Jackson gave a small smile back and nodded, gasping in surprise when Valentine suddenly picked him up bridal-style. "Mr. Rotter, Headmistress Bloodgood, permission for Jackson to take the week off to recover?" asked Valentine, looking at the two adults. The two shared a look, then smiled. "Permission granted..." said Bloodgood, nodding.

Valentine smiled and gathered Jackson's things, carrying the shorter male out of the room. "Do you think they'll be ok now?" asked Neighthan, smiling. "I know they will be... after all, Valentine won't let anything happen to Jackson..." said Frankie, smiling as well. When all was said and done they went back to their seats as Elissabat left, continuing the class. Meanwhile Valentine had taken Jackson back to his house, Mrs Jekyll ecstatic that they were together again and heloing Valentine care for the half-normie. Jackson smiled, thinking that this time things were how they were supposed to be.

 **And done! Just one more chapter planned for this! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	16. Epilogue

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to A Rose By Any Other Name! This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoyed the story! This was one of my favorite stories to write, and I hope it was one of your favorites to read! And to Princess Luka Vocalzal, I won't be writing Toralei's trial but I will mention her sentencing in the chapter. I will also be mentioning where Cleo was, so keep an eye out! Alright, let's dive on in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

It had been about two weeks since Valentine had been reunited with Monster High's resident half-normie, and things couldn't be better for the couple. At the moment they were sitting under one of the trees in front of the school, cuddling. Holt was currently in control of the shared body and he chuckled, sitting in the vampire's lap and resting his head in the crook of Valentine's neck. Valentine smiled, reading a book with one arm wrapped around Holt's waist.

"Hey Deuce!" said Holt, waving to the gorgon as he passed. "Dudes, what's up?" he said, walking over and sitting down. "Just hanging out... where's Cleo?" asked Valentine, raising an eyebrow. "Ah, she and I broke up... she still refuses to accept you two as a thing..." Deuce explained. "I'm sorry to hear that..." said Holt, lifting his head slightly. "Nah, don't worry about it... I've got a new ghoul who's more than supportive of you two..." Deuce said, waving to Venus as she walks by.

Valentine chuckled. "So, any news on the little kitten who got caught?" he asked, smirking. Deuce smiled. "Dude, you know full well she got a life sentence at that place you were taken... I heard she's sharing a cell with Manny..." Holt smirked. "Serves her right... they deserve to be together..." he said, snuggling up to Valentine. "Okay you two lovebirds..." said Frankie, walking over with the ghouls. "Free time is almost over, so I'm afraid the cuddling will have to be cut short..."

Holt pouted. "But I like cuddling with Val!" he said, causing the vampire to chuckle. "Don't worry Holt, we can cuddle more later... you are coming over to my place after all once classes are over..." Valentine said, smiling. Holt smiled. "Oh yeah! I am!" Clawdeen playfully rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's get to class before Mr. Rotter gets there..." she said as Deuce and the couple stood up, following the ghouls inside.

"You know, all the couples in our little group really need to go on a group date sometime..." said Draculaura, grinning. "Maybe we can go to the boovies!" "That's a great idea Draculaura!" said Lagoona, smiling as well. "Just as long as it's nothing overly scary or gory... If Jackson's in control at the time he'll pass out..." said Holt, rolling his eyes. Draculaura giggled. "Not a problem!"

Classes for the rest of the day went by slowly for Holt, who wished they would end so he could spend time with Valentine again. Before he knew it though, the final bell rang and he rushed from the room, listening to music as he made his way to his and Jackson's shared locker. He hummed along as he opened the locker and puts his books inside, grinning when he feels a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Hey Val!" said Holt, spinning around and kissing the vampire. Valentine kissed back, closing Holt's locker and walking with him to the school's entrance. "Ready for the weekend darlin'? Draculaura and them booked a group date Saturday night, but the rest of the time is ours..." he said as they made it to his car, opening the passenger door for Holt. "You know it!" said Holt, grinning as Valentine climbed into the driver's seat. Suddenly the music was gone and Holt was replaced with Jackson.

"H-Huh?" said Jackson, looking around before looking at Valentine and smiling. Valentine smiled and gently kissed him before starting the car and driving off. He drove for a bit until they came to the local park, where he stopped the car. "I was thinking we could go for a bit of a stroll before heading to my place..." he said upon seeing Jackson's confused look. Jackson grinned. "Sure! That sounds nice..." he said, getting out of the car and taking Valentine's hand as they started walking.

As they were passing the lake however Valentine paused, making Jackson stop as well. "Val? Is something wrong?" he asked, frowning. "Everything is fine Jackson... I just have something I wish to ask you..." Valentine said, smiling. Jackson tilted his head. "Normally I would've asked this once we were out of school, but I can't wait that long..." said Valentine, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small red box. Jackson was confused, but that confusion was quickly replaced by shock when Valentine opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. "V-Val..." he said, looking at the vampire with wide eyes.

Valentine chuckled and got down on one knee. "Jackson Jekyll, I know we may still be in school, but once we've graduated will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked, watching as tears of joy welled in the half-normie's amethyst blue eyes. "V-Val... Y-YES!" he said, hugging Valentine as the vampire stood and watching as the ring was slipped onto his finger. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked, crying happily. "I think that's just what fate had in mind..." said Valentine, kissing Jackson.

Jackson kissed back, smiling as they continued their walk in the park. The engagement didn't stay secret for long though, as Jackson had soon taken a picture and sent it to their friends, who quickly sent their congratulations. It soon became the talk of the school, with many of the ghouls wanting to throw an engagement party for the happy couple. Valentine didn't mind though, as all he wanted was for Jackson and Holt to be happy, and now that they would be getting married after graduating, he could make sure happiness was the only emotion the two felt for years to come.

 **DONE! OMG I still can't get over how cute this ship is! I can't believe there's not more fanfics and art about it! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


End file.
